Rest In Peace
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Grave visits his old home. Memories come flooding back as he is forced to destroy an old friend who has fallen victim to the power of the SEED Virus. Video game/Anime continuity mix.


Beyond The Grave.

A man who has experienced life and death.

A man who has died, only to return.

Formerly known as Brandon Heat.

As he walks along the shattered remains that used to be his hometown, he thinks back.

Harry, Kenny, and his other friends once lived here.

They were all killed by the corruption that dots the world today in the form of the various Mafia.

Especially Harry, who became one of the things that he and Brandon swore against all those years ago.

He turned Grave into who he is.

White Humanoid creatures pop up from the rubble.

"....................."

The creatures roar with anger as they advance on Grave's position.

These doomed creatures are the Orgmen.

People who were infected using a drug called the SEED.

SEED users eventually become mindless creatures like these that serve the person who created the SEED Virus.

Grave summons the Cerebrus Guns.

The guns look identical in design, but the color of the design stripes are different. One red, one white.

Grave opens fire upon the Orgmen.

Using his superior aim, he dispatches them with ease.

One attacks from behind, but Grave turns around fast, whacking the creature with the coffin chained to his back.

Another bullet, another destroyed.

He then enters the remains of the cafe where him and his friends lived.

Dust floods the walls. Rubble is everywhere.

The China plates are broken. Cigarettes are everywhere.

He then sees something on a nearby table.

A picture.

He and his friends are on the beach.

He, or Brandon, is seen with his arms crossed on the left side.

Harry and Kenny are waving to the camera, taking up half of the picture.

The other two, whose names he has forgotten, are seen chatising the first two.

"Memories, eh?"

Grave turns behind him, guns aimed at the source of the voice.

It turns out to be Jolice, who has soemhow survived.

His skin is pale. Means only one thing. SEED Implants.

"Is it really you, Brandon?" Jolice asks.

Grave simply keeps the gun aimed at Jolice.

"Some nice people have brought me back." Jolice says. "I wanted to see the gang one last time, but I don't think that's possible."

Grave looks at Jolice inquisitively.

"_Jolice?" _Grave thinks to himself. _"Why bring him back, Harry?"_

"Why do I have this anger?" Jolice asks. "That thing they injected into my arm. It's seeping into me! Help, Brandon!"

Grave realizes that the slow infection waqs intentional. A symbol of the point of view that Harry and Brandon share of each other as of now.

Each believes that one betrayed the other.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jolice screams as the SEED takes hold.

His body is transformed into a humanoid balde-like creature, blades coming out of each of it's arms.

His eyes turn blood red as he looks at Grave with the deepest hatread.

Grave sheds a tear from his good eye as he realizes the irony of this reunion.

Jolice, or what used to be him, begins to attack Grave.

Grave shots at the monster's legs in order to immoblize Joilce.

The bullets ricochet off of the creature's body.

_"Looks like normals won't cut it." _Grave thinks to himself.

He then unchains the coffin and puts the Cerebrus Guns in their designated places.

The Orgman rushes at Grave as he shots blade-like projectiles.

Grave rolls out of the way as he fires the gatling gun from the coffin's exterior.

The gun knocks the Orgman back.

_"I'm sorry, Joilce."_ Grave thinks to himself._ "You were always a good person. You do not deserve to be part of the fate that curses me and Harry. Farewell."_

_"Cerebrus Overdose!"_

He fires the special metal bullets from the coffin's sides.

As the bullets pierce the Orgman's skin, he loks at Grave with Jolice's eyes.

"Thank............youuuuu.............." He says as he fades into oblivion.

The damage done by Jolice is apparent. As Grave leaves the ruined building, he looks at the flames being fanned by the wind.

He takes the coffin from the debris and re-chains it to his arms.

He contemplates for a moment, and removes the Cerebrus Guns again.

He aims them at the building and fires at the structures holding the remains down.

The building is then destroyed as the debris falls over, forming a makeshift grave.

_"Jolice, Kenny, the rest of you................For all the company and companionship over the years, I thank you all. Godbye to all of you."_

As Grave walks away, he utters one sentence, strained due to misuse of his voice.

"Rest..............In...................Peace."

Grave then nwalks away witha smile on his face as he stares off into the sunset.


End file.
